Missing
by InuKoishii
Summary: After countlessly reassuring Inuyasha that the future is safe, Kagome discovers just how dangerous modern Tokyo can be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Writer's block for Merger. Halfway through and stuck in a rut. So this is gonna be real short, max 5 chapters, and I have the basic plot thought out. Review!

Standard disclaimer about not owning Inuyasha.

* * *

It was dark. Where was she? Hands that felt like her own frantically patted the ground underneath her. Cold concrete. Quickly, she flipped over and pressed her cheeks against it, trying to wake herself up.

Remember something, anything, she told herself. The only thing she could remember was how to breathe, huge shaky gulps of air that made her choke on her own tears.

The salt shocked her into awareness and she shot up, memories flooding back into her mind like a river after the dam had broken. Cool, refreshing memories of leaving the Sengoku Jidai (not without much fuss from Inuyasha) and walking to school. She was crossing the street. A man had approached her.

She had remembered making small talk, and he had whipped something out. A cloth, maybe?

The girl had long since acquired a motto, a mantra for whenever she was in trouble: What would Inuyasha do?

She was in a room, obviously. A gray one, solid and empty except for...

A window! But it was so far, so high up; how could she possibly reach it?

Suddenly, the lights blinked on, bright, white, deadly. The girl cowered in fear, backing up against the concrete wall.

He came in, still dressed in the drab gray business suit that he had captured her in.

"Darling," he addressed her, honey lacing his every syllable. "Did you miss me?"

She nearly cried, a mere raspy gasp escaping her mouth.

"I missed you too," he continued, like he was talking to his wife, or his lover. She shuddered at the thought, and finally found her voice.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. "What do you want? Where am I?"

The man only smiled and shushed her, placing a icy finger over her trembling lips. "Do you need anything, Kagome?" he smiled gently. "I'll bring dinner up for you in a second."

Feigning submission, the girl dropped her 'What would Inuyasha do' plan and politely asked the man how he knew her name. She instantly regrets it after seeing the wicked glint come to his eyes.

"I see you, Kagome," the man murmured in a crazed whisper. "Every few weeks, you know, walking to school with a few of your friends. Walking back. Talking, laughing, hugging. I bet you're a good daughter, Kagome. Are you a good daughter?" The girl nods, wanting to cry again.

"I always wanted a daughter, Kagome. I'll be right back, okay darling? Okay, Kagome?" The name rolls off his lips, alien to her. Kagome? She is not Kagome, not the Kagome he calls her. She wants to disown her name, soiled by the man's tongue, tainted by his twitching fingers and eager mouth. She wants a lot of things, this Kagome.

When the man leaves, she frantically searches the room, looking for a means of escape. The doorknob doesn't budge. Of course. She rushes back to her spot just in time.

The man comes back with a steaming bowl of oden and she realizes just how hungry she is. But he might have poisoned it. Not knowing what to do, she whines like a lost puppy and starts to cry again, almost but not quite faking her tears, hoping he will take pity on her. The man frowns and walks over, spooning some noodles into her open mouth. Reflex causes her to close it, but she glares contemptuously up at the man while she scarfs down the noodles.

"It's time to sleep now, Kagome," the man says, and he kisses her head before leaving and turning off the lights. She has no time to be disgusted, for suddenly she is slipping in and out of consciousness, hearts flashing, lights pounding... or is it the other way around? Before she falls asleep, she gathers up her strength and pours it into one last bid for freedom.

She does the only thing she can do now.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!!"

And hopes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, that last chapter was absolute crap; tenses all over the place. Sorry for my literary crap! So here's another one. Lalala, I don't own Inuyasha. Um, review? Give me feedback, rawr! Yeah, this chapter is boring and fluffy, but proper grammar, yay! & Inuyasha, OOC? Well, no one really knows Inuyasha's character save Inu himself. ;D

* * *

It's been ten hours and I need her back. Her school hours should be over by now. She promised.

I know. I know I'm a greedy person, but I can't help it when it comes to Kagome. And as much as I hate to say it, I _am_ worried about her. I'm so worried I can't sleep when she's not in the Sengoku Jidai, or she's taking one of her tests, or, heaven forbid, going out with her friends.

She says it ain't dangerous on her side of the well, but I've seen the future. Pollution everywhere, those stupid cars running at a mile a minute, way too many dark alleyways for my taste, the list could go on and on.

Woman just doesn't know the real meaning of dangerous.

I jump in and out of the well smoothly, running for her house. She's not there, but her mother is.

"Inuyasha!" her mother smiles, and I can tell she's worried. Kagome's mom looks a bit like mine did when she was sick and she didn't want me to worry. It tugs at my heartstrings.

"Um...Mrs...Kagome's mom?" I finally manage, and ask her where Kagome is.

"Oh dear..." her mother looks a bit stricken. "I..I was hoping she jumped straight into the well after school."

That's all I need to hear. I screw on Souta's baseball cap, and then I'm flying. Through the doors, down the shrine steps...and smack dab into Kagome's friends. They chorus hello like a round of robots and ask me where Kagome is.

"Don't ask me!" I snarl. "She was supposed to go to school today!" The girls look at each other simultaneously and then back at me. "We thought she still had smallpox, or that neuromuscular disease from last month."

I can feel my eyes flicker to red and I have to turn away. "You better not be fuckin' with me, wenches!" I roar, losing grip for a second. But I know they're not.

Kagome, where are you? I told you your time wasn't safe! I TOLD YOU! Goddamnit, Kagome, if you get killed...

If you get killed...

I put that out of my head and keep running towards your school, searching for her scent.

When I find you, Kagome, I'm never going to let you come back here again. I don't care about your stupid school. You don't need an education.

You can stay with me.

Now I'm being greedy again, and I almost miss the faint, flowery scent getting stronger. Scrabbling on my heels, my toes click against the ground like a dog's as I crouch down on the abandoned sidewalk, nose sniffing frantically. Kagome's smell is stronger and wider here... where she must have fallen! I snarl at smelling a husky cologne (a man must have kidnapped her) and wrinkle my nose at a stronger scent, of a chemical that must have knocked her out. The mere thought of anyone knocking Kagome out sends me howling into the evening sky.

Running...

Running...

Running to Kagome, wherever she is.

When I find her, I'm going to yell at her for at least an hour.

Then I'm going to hold her tight, and never let go. Not when the flowers wilt and bloom again, not when the world stops turning, not until we turn into forever and I don't have to worry about losing her, because she'll always be there next to me.

The thought of falling so deep for Kagome scares me, so instead I focus on the flourishing stars while I run, growing stronger and brighter with each passing hour. You can barely see them in this time, shrouded by the smog in the air. It makes me sad.

* * *

Ooh! Metaphorical ending! It really does make me sad, though. I live in the city, and you can barely sleep a wink with all the lights. The last sentence/paragraph may seem off topic, but it really isn't. It has everything to do with the story. Review if you understand! (Even if you don't, review.)


End file.
